wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Fortune
"Miss Fortune" is the first half of the thirteenth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Miss Mush prepares bowls of Mushroom Surprise that reveal the future of anyone who finishes them. Plot This episode opens with Miss Mush picking mushrooms out of a locker, when Maurecia, Todd, Myron, and Dana walk by. Miss Mush offers them Mushroom Surprise, but they neglect, simply stating that they are heading to the cafeteria to write essays about their future careers. Maurecia claims she wants to be an action star, Myron claims he wants to be class president of the universe, Dana claims she wants to invent a more efficient number-based language, and Todd is not sure, saying he might want to be a dentist. Miss Mush, noting he's still unsure, decides he needs help. In the cafeteria, the students are confronted by Miss Mush, who states she has become a career counselor. Todd questions this, since she was just feeding them Mushroom Surprise. Myron questions how she'll predict their future careers, and she says she'll do so by feeding them Mushroom Surprise. She explains that the stains on the bowls will show their future careers, with one boy becoming a firefighter, another girl becoming a doctor, and this one guy getting a crazy man job. She throws that bowl away, and it hits Mr. Kidswatter in the face, who thinks something about the stain looks weirdly familiar. Back in the cafeteria, Miss Mush asks Todd if he wants a bowl of Mushroom Surprise, but he neglects. Maurecia offers that she'll eat the Mushroom Surprise, surprising everybody, but she calms them down, stating she won't actually eat it. She feeds the bowl to Fluffy instead, and hands it back to Miss Mush, asking for her future career. Miss Mush sees action and excitement in the bowl, and states that Maurecia will definitely become... a milkmaid. Maurecia tries imagining herself milking cows in all sorts of exciting places, and realizes that her life is going to be so much less interesting than she anticipated. In the halls, Dana assures that being a milkmaid could be fun, but Maurecia doubts it. Dana leaves to learn her future career, and Maurecia stares a cow dead in the eyes. She places a bucket next to it, hoping the cow will just fill it, but when it doesn't she starts milking it herself, only for the cow to run away, she starts chasing it around the school. Back in the cafeteria, Todd and Myron have both fed Fluffy their own Mushroom Surprise to learn their careers. In the hall, Maurecia states that the cow will never outrun her without wheels, only for the cow to spontaneously develop wheels on the bottom of its feet. It starts rolling away, knocking over trash cans, books, and students for Maurecia to jump over. Maurecia prepares to catch the cow, but it closes a door, causing Maurecia to slam into it. Back in the cafeteria, Mr. Kidswatter is upset about the bowl showing himself in it, and asks if he can try another bowl for a new career. He eats the bowl and briefly breathes out fire, noting how hot it is. Back on the first story, Maurecia sets up a trap for the cow, but it catches Myron instead. The trap then snabs Dana and Todd. Maurecia asks what's going on, and they explain that they all dumped out their bowls and got careers in the milk industry. Maurecia questions how that can happen, and the scene cuts back to the cafeteria, where it's been revealed that Mr. Kidswatter has finished several bowls, all of which claim he'll be the principal of Wayside. He keeps begging one will give him something more exciting, but none of them do. Todd, Dana, Myron, and Maurecia walk up to Miss Mush, asking how they all became milkmaids and milkmen, and Miss Mush simply explains that's what she saw in the bottom of the bowl. She is, however, happy to see all the milk they brought in for her, but none of the students claim they've been able to milk any cows. Everyone questions where the milk is coming from, cue Fluffy pushing in another canister of milk from his successful job as a milkman. Myron is briefly upset, realizing how much fun he was having as a milkman, but Maurecia realizes that her experiences taught her that no matter what career they get, they'll have fun as long as they can do it in their own way. She finishes her essay, and Mr. Kidswatter quietly asks Miss Mush if she can whip him up another bowl of Mushroom Surprise, growing to appreciate the taste. Characters *Miss Mush *Maurecia *Todd *Myron *Dana *Mr. Kidswatter *Incidental 006 (final appearance) *Incidental 050 (final appearance) *Incidental 004 (final appearance) *Incidental 003 (final appearance) *Incidental 002 (final appearance) *Incidental 016 (final appearance) *Fluffy (final appearance) *Cow *Incidental 001 (final appearance) *Incidental 013 (final appearance) Transcript Read a transcript for "Miss Fortune" here. Trivia *This marks the final appearance of Mushroom Surprise, as well as the final appearance of Fluffy. *The "gazebo!" animation from "Joe n' Fro" is re-used in this episode. Gallery See a gallery for "Miss Fortune" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes